


Lollipops and Compasses

by Frozensnake53



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, M/M, space boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozensnake53/pseuds/Frozensnake53
Summary: Uma is the schools rebellious beauty queen, with leather jackets, long flowing breads and a red lollipop in her constantly in her mouth, all eyes are on her. Well apart from one person, Harry, or Space Boy as Uma calls him due to his obsession with astronomy, myths about the sea and his collection of compasses. Uma finds herself wanting to know more about the quiet boy and when her teacher assigns a project on space, in hopes to get the students to stop worrying about the 'insignificant' details of life, she gets the perfect opportunity to do so.(slow updates)





	Lollipops and Compasses

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is an Au I came up with some help from my friend (ifonlymalvie on Tumblr). This pic will probably have slow updates but I will keep you updated on my Tumblr (poorunfortunate-huma).

High heeled boots click through the hallways as Uma struts down the corridor. Crowds part like the sea, making room for the blue haired goddess. People stare as her beauty enchants boys and girls, black jeans hug her legs (making boys and the occasional girl drool), tucked seamlessly into high heeled boots, a black thin strapped crop-top showed off a slither of unblemished skin. A gold choker matching with a set of earrings caught the school lights making them look like treasured jewels. Her trusty black leather jacket with white trims added a pop of colour to her black and gold pallet. Her look is complete with her signature red lollipop hanging from her black painted lips. 

Uma adjusts the lollipop in her mouth, flipping her braids. All eyes are on her, watching her every move.

Well almost everyone. She thinks as she makes her way to the library, to the one person who seems to be unaffected by her beauty. Harry. His name rings in her mind as she thinks of the boy. His sharp jawline, piercing blue eyes framed by turtle shell glasses, and wavy black hair contradict the boys quiet, and inquisitive nature, with his nose alway buried in a book about astronomy or myths about the sea. 

As Uma approaches Harry she notices that his outfits always have a pop of colour to them, contradicting her usual black attire. Blue, she muses, her tongue rolling over the lollipop in her mouth, a ring covered hand reaching up to the white stick, must be his favourite colour. Today the brunette was wearing his classic outfit that consists of a white and blue striped t-shirt, baggy enough to conceal any muscle he maybe hiding, tucked neatly into grey trousers that stopped high enough to reveal a bit of ankle and a pastel pink sock, blending into the same colour trainer making it look as though the shoe was crawling up his leg to cover any exposed skin. 

“Hey Space Boy,” Uma greets, taking her lollipop out of her mouth with a quiet pop, as she saunters up to his table sitting on the top next to his open astronomy book. She watches as he looks up blinking at her before pushing the rim of his turtle shell glasses further up his nose. Uma spots they boy wearing a silver ring on his middle finger, one she had never seen him wear before. The ring starts at his knuckle before twirling round his finger and stopping halfway, the bizarre shape of the ring resembles a hook, coiling round his finger as if it were a tentical. 

“Uh, hey Uma,” Harry says politely, before turning back to his book. Uma’s lips twitched into a small smile at the fact she isn’t being oogled at like a piece of art in a museum and is treated like a human being. She feels like she can let her guard down around Harry, she doesn’t have to be the overly confident persona most people know her as. “Still got the same flavour lollipop,” Uma is snapped out of her thoughts, Harry’s thick accent seeping into her brain. She looks down at the brunette, taken aback. Normally she has to pry a conversation out of Harry. He must be getting used to me, Uma thinks.

“Yeah wanna taste,” she flirts with a wink. A flush of red creeps up Harry’s face from his neck to his ears, as he lowers his head closer to the book, failing to cover up the blush, stuttering and mumbles at her response. Uma smiles loving the way she can make the boy get flustered by one comment. She watches as the blush dies down and he flashes her a smile, clearly at a loss for a response. Uma hums as she pops the lollipop in her mouth.

He’s different. I like that.

They sit there in a comfortable silence for a few more moments, Harry turning the page of his book. Uma takes her lollipop out of her mouth again to speak, when she is cut off by the loud screech of the bell ringing. She looks down at Harry, panic written all over his face as he scrambles with his constellation themed satchel, cramming books in with haste. 

Uma grimaces as Harry stands up, pushing the chair backwards which screeches in protest. Uma hops down off the table in a fluid motion. “Hey do you wanna walk to class-“ Uma offers but is interrupted by Harry knocking over a chair as he runs to the exit. 

“Uh, can’t. Sorry. Late, class.” He blurts out, (his accent thick to the point it is barely understandable), before he exits the library. 

The teal haired beauty sighs as she strides towards the exit, wondering if Harry even realised if she is in his next class. Idly dawdling down the stairs, her mind swarming with images of the brunette, so much so she didn’t notice the flash of dark blue hair walk up next to her. 

“Hey your going the wrong way,” Uma feels a tug on her leather jacket as Evie pulls her round the corner, steering her in the correct direction. 

“Oh uh, yeah sorry,” Uma says lamely, not looking at her best friend, “lost in thought,” she waves a hand motioning to her head. Uma looks at her best friend wishing she didn’t as she sees Evie’s brown eyes give her a knowing look.

“Lost in thought about a certain brunette who seems to have an unnatural obsession with space and has the bluest -“ 

“Yes! Okay, now can you be quiet,” Uma snaps, fighting a blush as Evie chuckles at her. Uma looks up (again) at Evie as they turn a corner, noticing a deep red turning purple mark on her neck. “Fun night with Mal,” Uma questions smugly.

“Yes. Don’t try to change the subject,” Evie replies without missing a beat. Uma groans. Only as the noise of her frustration echoes down the hall does Uma realise they are the only people still making their way to class. “So did he speak to you?” Evie says climbing up the stairs causing Uma to take two at a time to be level with her. Damn Evie and her long legs. 

“Yes he did, and he actually spoke to me first,” Uma states, even though it sounded like a question, as she braces herself for her friends reaction. 

Evie stops in her tracks, causing Uma to almost bump into her leather clad back, luckily for Uma they had reached the classroom meaning, she didn’t have a flight of stairs behind her back waiting for her to fall down. “Uma are you fucking with me, ” Evie exclaims, glee written over her face. Uma rolls her eyes at her friends love of romance. 

“Uh no I thought that was Mal,” Uma deadpans back a smirk forming on her face. The smirk, however, was wiped off by a gloved hand hitting her in the chest, causing her to exclaim in protest. 

“Not funny,” Evie says pointing finger at Uma, although her expression says otherwise. Her hand turns over in one fluid move of the wrist, what would be her palm facing up if It wasn’t covered by her glove. “Pay up,” Uma fishes into her pocket of her jacket pull out a grape flavoured lollipop and places it in Evie’s hand. 

Evie hums in approval, turning round and unwraps the lollipop, placing her free hand on the classroom door. “Besides,” Uma watches as Evie flips her hair, “I fuck her.” Uma shakes her head chuckling as she watches her best friend place the purple lollipop in her mouth and walk into the classroom.


End file.
